The Mansion of the Dead
by The Meg-chan
Summary: It was just a Pokemon Show at Pokemon Mansion...that turned deadly!! And Jessie's caught right in the middle!!! Not finished yet! Kinda of a crossover of The House of the Dead and Pokemon.
1. "Child's House"

Chapter 1: Child's House  
  
You may think that the beginning of this story would involve 'our heroes.' No, it doesn't. In fact, they won't even be in this chapter. In fact, this chapter takes place before our heroes exited! Before Pokemon exited! Also, as a warning, this story and chapter does contain content, that isn't very....uh....appropriate for young readers. We recommend ages 10 and up.   
  
But, back to the real story part, a legend is about to begin. You will learn, from the content of this story, that not all legends are good legends. Not all things are the best and not all things are the worse. Not all houses are safe and humble. And not every story has a very good ending. 'Our heroes' have faced many things. But none so great as what is about to face them. It spans over hundreds of years, and many events will take place. Another question arises. Can there really be a 'between life and death'? In this case, there can.  
  
The beginning of the story takes place in the year 1777, a year after the Declaration of Independence was signed. The war was still going on for independence, and people decided to stay indoors for safety. There was a house that lived a small family of three. It was located by the most famous mansion in that time; Miller Manner. It was said to be haunted, but a man named Jacob Yuko bought the mansion for himself. The house next to it was the rest of his family, he's niece, nephew, and sister. The niece of his was name Mimi. She loved to visit him and look around the mansion, but was forbidden to go there until the war was over.  
  
Mimi objected. "Mom! I must go see uncle! Please!?"  
  
"Not another word about it, Mimi!" They would fight forever about it. But then, when her mother was gone shopping, Mimi slipped out of the house and went to the Mansion.  
  
When she got there it was deserted. She looked around for her uncle but there was no sign of him. She walked into a room, hoping to find her in there. What she saw, made her scream.  
  
When her mother got home and found her missing, she ran to the Manner immidiatly. When she got there, she saw her daughter, in the arms of a little boy. Mimi was dead.  
  
The boy had no expression, and stood there. He had black hair, and reddish eyes. He looked like he would faint anytime. Then, he dropped her body on the floor. Her mother screamed, and the boy stepped back, and spoke these words, "She was useless....No one invades the mansion I choose as my own! No one! They will die if they do!" He paused, and then said. "I am Dead, I am Zombie, I am Bloody. Bloody Zombie Dead. That is what you will call me! That is what this world will call me! That is the name of the future ruler!" He screamed. Mimi's mother had no idea what was going on. She just stood there. Bloody took a breath. He looked around. "This world has betrayed me! My clan is the only one that will ever need me! My clan is here! They are under you, foolish girl! Arise! My clan! Arise!" He laughed sinisterly as about a hundred zombies popped out of the ground.  
  
Mimi's mother screamed, and there was nothing more, but the cackling, sinister laugh of the little boy named Bloody...... 


	2. "A Normal Day At Team Rocket HQ...?"

  
Chapter 2: A Normal Day Team Rocket HQ...?  
  
About 200 years later  
  
Jessie, James, Meowth of Team Rocket, were eating breakfast like the usual normal day was. Mondo was running around making pancakes and things, and Jessie and James and Meowth sat at the table. "More eggs, Jessie-Chan?" Mondo asked her.  
  
"No thanks, that'll be all." She told him politely.  
  
James was reading the newspaper, when he blurted out. "Hey! There's something in here that's really, really good Jess!"  
  
"Hmm, what is it?"  
  
Mondo came in there to look.  
  
"It's Pokemon Mansion! They're having a Pokemon show! It'll be a good time to steal some!" He said, grinning.  
  
Jessie looked at the paper, and smiled. "I suppose, but we'll need to ask the boss's approval first!"  
  
He nodded, and after they got done eating, they sead goodbye to Mondo, and they set off to TRHQ.  
  
There, they all stood, shoulder to shoulder, waiting at attention for Giovanni to enter. Jessie glanced over at Cassidy, who was shoulder to her. She ignored her when Giovanni entered.  
  
They put their hands on their heads like soilders would, and put them down, when Giovanni nodded. "I'm glad all of you could make it today..." He said. "For we have some things to discuss, and most of them are extremely important..." He took out a paper. "The 15th annual Pokemon show is coming up at Pokemon Mansion, and I hope someone will check it out. I would like a volunteer to go tonight at 8:00, right before the show starts. Who would like to volunteer?"  
  
No one stepped forward. Cassidy then pushed Jessie to the front, and she stumbled forward.  
  
"Aww! Jessie has volunteered!" He grabbed her hand. "Thank you so much for being our volunteer, Jess!"  
  
"Wha....what?"  
  
"Oh, come now. You will go and check that mansion out and make sure everything is alright at 8:00 PM sharp. Don't be late!" He smiled and walked out.  
  
"Way to go Jess...." James shouted.  
  
"Shut up...." She told him.  
  
Dinner that night at James and Jessie's house was good. It was bbq chicken and was made especially by Mondo, who was an excelent chef. Jessie, however, wasn't eating much food, due to the fact that she was to go check out this mansion all by herself. She also had a very bad feeling about it....  
  
"Jess! Eat!" James told her. "It's your favorite!"  
  
"I'm not hungry..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'M NOT HUNGRY!"  
  
"Ok, ok! I get the point!!!!"  
  
Mondo came back in. "Ok! I think it's time that Jessie-Sama go and check out that mansion! What do you all say? Agreed?"  
  
James looked at Jessie. "I...guess...I do.."  
  
"Meowth too..."  
  
"ARE YOU ALL AGAINST ME!!!??" Jessie stood up quickly and spat in their faces.  
  
"No..no...that's not..."  
  
"Then WHAT, James?"  
  
He stared at her. "Jessie....how come you're so edgy about checking this house out?"  
  
"Because.." She sat back down. "I have a bad feeling, that's all..."  
  
"I'm sure everything will be fine.." James told her.  
  
Jessie looked up at him for a minute, and then nodded helplessly. 


	3. "The Mansion of the Dead"

Chapter 3: The Mansion of the Dead  
  
Jessie took out her binoculars and looked around. She was in a bush, looking around. She then took out a walky-talky. "James, this is agent J-E-Double S. Do you read me?"  
  
The walky-talky sounded. "J-E-Double S? Who?"  
  
"It's Jessie you idiot!"  
  
"Oh...Where are you?"  
  
"I'm looking at Pokemon Manner right now! There's lights inside, and people having a party! And...ooh! I see Pokemon!"  
  
"Rare ones?"  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
There were people inside the mansion chatting with each other. There were also Pokemon on the judging booths and some inside cages, some on leashes, and some were just walking about. A Suicune was on display in the main hall, and a Pinser with very big horns was there too! There were Persians of all colors, Growlithes of all shapes, Pikachus of all sparks, and a woman chasing after her "runaway" Rattata.  
  
Jessie looked on and soon got closer to the mansion, peering in the windows, when her eyes caught hold of that Suicune. "Oh my God! Come in, James, I see PRETTY BLUE!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"MYSTERIOUS BLUE DOG!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"SUICUNE YOU IDIOT!!"  
  
"Oh...Su...Suicune??!"  
  
"Yes! It's a lovely sight! Ooh! The boss will love it!!!!! Ha hahahahaha~~~"  
  
James grinned. "All right! This is great! Woohoo!"  
  
As James was celebrating, Jessie noticed that there was now static on the walky-talky. "James...I can barely hear you! What's going on? James!!!"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
She then thought she heard footsteps, and she jumped back into the bush that she was orginally hiding in.  
  
A man, who was covered in a black cloak walked in front of the mansion and out of...just nowhere! He had dark black hair, and reddish eyes.   
  
Who's that? Jessie thought to herself.  
  
He lifted his hands. "So....here we are...another mansion..." He said to himself. He pointed his hand towards the mansion. And then turned, as if he heard rustling in the bushes.  
  
"Oh..." Jessie ducked. "Damn, I think he saw me!"  
  
The man snickered and turned back. He stepped back a few inches and looked at the ground. He then took out a long staff and lifted up his hands, along with the staff. "Zombies....ARISE!!!"  
  
The ground shook, and out popped the grossest looking zombies you would have ever seen!  
  
Jessie was about to scream, but then covered her mouth, and watched in horror as more came up.  
  
The mysterious guy laughed and looked at all his zombies. "Now, you will all go into that mansion, and kill as many people as you can. Do you understand?"  
  
"Err..." A zombie grunted.  
  
"I guess that means "yes.." He said, and then shooed the zombies in the mansion. The zombies bust down the door, and Jessie could hear the screams of both Pokemon and humans alike.  
  
She took out her walky-talky, with her hands shaking. "James? Are you there?"  
  
"*static...*"  
  
"James...please....come in! Please!"  
  
".......................................J................Je.......Jessie? I lost you...are you the....now?"  
  
"James! Oh, thank God! You won't believe what I just saw..."  
  
"Je........w.......di....y...." She was losing him again.  
  
"James! I'm losing you! James!"  
  
James shook the walky-talky. "Jessie! Are you there?"  
  
"J.....r....t..." That was all Jessie heard.  
  
"James!" Oh God, please don't let this happen to me! Don't let this happen!  
  
She finally got a clear signal again. "Jessie! Please, answer! Tell me what happened!"  
  
"James, I was here at the mansion....and then I saw..." She stopped and her eyes filled with horror.  
  
"You saw what? What, Jessie, what? Jessie....JESSIE?" But there wasn't an answer 


	4. "A Man Named Bloody"

Chapter 4: A Man Named Bloody  
  
Jessie tried to catch her breath, but it was impossible. Standing right in front of her was the man she saw rising the zombies! And if things weren't worse, there were two zombies standing right behind him!  
  
She was breathing fast and hard, and she knew that this man was a killer.  
  
He glared at her with evil red eyes.  
  
Jessie tried to run, but it was impossible. "Pl...Please...." She breathed. "Don't...don't hurt me...I...I didn't see a thing! I swear it!"  
  
"Lie..." He said.  
  
She stared at him. "Wha...."  
  
"That was a lie...." He then, surprisingly, smiled. He reached his hand toward her and Jessie closed her eyes and turned away, afraid he would choke her or kill her or something. When nothing happened, she looked up to see the man was offering his hand to help her up. Still unsure, she grabbed it and the man helped her to her feet. This is a perfect time to run! She thought. But, why am I still standing here?  
  
"Who are you?" She asked him instead.  
  
He smiled. "My name is Bloody..."  
  
"Bloody? That's an awkward name! How can you be named..."  
  
"Hmm, my clan here named me that. They are my family."  
  
She forgot about the zombies. She turned and stared at the hideous dead looking creature. "That....that...thing is your...family...it's so ugly."  
  
The zombie was obviously offended. It charged at Jessie as if to bite her. She screamed and fell down.  
  
Bloody was offended as well. "I help you, and this is how you repay me?! Insult my only family!?"  
  
"No..I'm...I'm really sorry, please..."  
  
He snickered.  
  
She then looked up at the mansion. "Wait a second, what are you doing? In there! You're killing people! You can go to jail for that!"  
  
"Do you think the police would go as far as to put a powerful immortal being in a prison cell?" He laughed. "You obviously don't know who I am, do you?"  
  
She stared at him. "Well...you're Bloody, that's your name..." She stood up. "And...I have to leave. I saw none of this, I don't know you, or any of this! I have amnesia! That's it, amnesia! I'll just be going now." She turned around and started to go off...  
  
"HOLD IT!"  
  
She froze with fear.  
  
Bloody walked up to her. "I didn't say you could leave.."  
  
She turned slowly around, and started breathing hard again.  
  
He smiled. "The fun....has only just begun...."  
  
((Meanwhile))  
  
"JESSIE! COME IN JESSIE! JESSIE!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU THERE?"  
  
"Obviously..." Meowth stared at James, who was sitting next to him. "SHE ISN'T THERE YOU STUPID BLUE-HAIRED BABOON!!!"  
  
"Hey, names hurt Meowth.." He stared at the walky-talky. "Jessie...please...answer me..." He turned to Meowth and Mondo. "Something's wrong! I have to go and find out what!"  
  
"James-San! Please! It'll be too dangerous!" Mondo yelled at him.  
  
"Mondo.." He bowed. "I'm sorry, but I can't take your advice this time...I must go.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Meowth, come with me!" He ran to get his coat. (It was winter at this time)  
  
"What? Why do I have to go?"  
  
"Because! I need backup!" He was putting his arm in the coat sleeve.  
  
"No! I'm a cat! I refuse to go! I refuse! I can do what I want to! I'm not going!"  
  
"You're a Pokemon, and you will obey your master!"  
  
"You ain't my masta!"  
  
"Oh, is that so?"  
  
"It is so!"  
  
"Then I have the tendancy to ring your scrawny little...." The phone then rang.   
  
Mondo looked at the clock. "Who would be calling this late? It's 11:00 at night!"  
  
James walked to the phone and picked it up. "H...He....Hello?"  
  
"James?" It was Jessie... 


	5. "The Phone Call From Jessie"

Chapter 5: The Phone Call From Jessie  
  
"Jessie!" It was defiantly Jessie. "Jessie! What the hel happened? Where are you? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm...fine James..." Jessie breathed hard. Bloody was standing right beside her. He had asked her earlier to call James and tell him that everything was fine, after she had stupidily told him that James would be worried about her if she didn't come home, and the whole HQ would be after her sooner or later.  
  
"You don't sound fine..." James said. "Jess, is something wrong...?"  
  
"No...nothing..I just called to say I'll be late...there's a...alot of Pokemon here and..." She looked at Bloody who smiled at her and nodded, as if to say go on and hurry up about it! She turned back to the phone. "and I have to call the boss for him to help me load them and such. I already called him once, and he was very please.." She lied.  
  
James sighed. "Well, that's good. I was just about to come looking for you. I got really worried.." He paused. "Jess, you sure everything's ok?"  
  
She paused. She wanted to scream and yell "help" so badly. She wanted to tell James that nothing was ok and that she was in trouble and she needed him to save her! She turned to Bloody, who was now glaring at her. "Yes...everything's.....fine.." She said, and started to cry alittle.  
  
James knew something was wrong. He sighed and then said, "Ok, that's good..."  
  
Suddenly Jessie paniced and that took over. "JAMES! HELP ME! THERE ARE ZOMBIES HERE!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I..I don't have time to explain! Please! Come here, help! HELP!" Bloody was now glaring and full of anger. He grabbed Jessie in attempt to pull her from the phone. "James! Help!" She held on to the phone. "I don't wanna die! Please help me! Help! Help..James...He.." The phone line broke in half and all James heard was a dial tone.  
  
He stood there in shock and then dropped the phone.  
  
Meowth and Mondo stared at him. "James....you look you've seen a ghost.." Meowth said.  
  
James still stood there in shock. "I...I...Jessie.....Je...JESSIE!" He snapped back into reality. "Jessie! Oh no! Oh God! She's in trouble! She's gonna die if I don't save her!" He grabbed Mondo in panic. "Help me! I..I.I.I...I don't know what to do I..I...I..I...I...I...I.."  
  
Mondo shook him. "Stop it James! Just stop it! Pull yourself together! Jessie's in trouble? If she is, then you gotta stop panicing and save her!"  
  
He nodded, breathing hard. "Right...me...no...NO! Not me..." He smiled and stopped breathing so hard. "We.....we will go save her.."  
  
Meowth and Mondo looked at him in shock. 


	6. "The Ransom"

Chapter 6: The Ransom  
  
Jessie screamed as Bloody dragged her out of the room. "Stop it! Stop! Let me go! Please..let me go!!!" She cried. Bloody took her into a room and through her on the floor. He glared at her.  
  
"You didn't do what I told you to!" He hissed.  
  
She cried and put her head to her knees while lying down. "I..I...please don't kill me...I.."  
  
"I will decide what to do with you when I return. For now, you will stay there, and not get up until I return! Goodbye!" He slammed the door.  
  
Jessie sat up and rubbed her eyes. I did the right thing.. She thought. I know I did the right thing. If I hadn't screamed and told James to come and save me then he would have never known about me and I would have been dead. On the other hand, I screamed for my life and James will come rescue me, and I'll be dead...  
  
She sighed. She hoped that Bloody wouldn't come back soon, and that James would come rescue her before he did return. She sat there hopelessley and looked around. She was in a bedroom. She got up and looked through all the old photos on the desk. There was a picture of a little girl, a little boy, a woman, and a man. They looked like a happy family...She thought. For a second, she acctually saw herself, James, and two children in the photo. When she did, she threw it down, and the glass busted on the frame. She looked around, hoping no one had heard. She picked it back up and put it back on the desk. Could that really have been James and me together? Is that what will happen to us? Part of her was confused and kinda discusted by this thought, and part of her was happy and passionate. No.. She shook her head. That can't be what will happen. I can't...MARRY James...  
  
She sighed. "Maybe one day..."  
  
((Meanwhile))  
  
James was running down the sidewalk. He was with Meowth and Mondo. "We need some sort of weapon!"  
  
"How come?" Meowth said. He was being carried by James, and Mondo was running along his side.  
  
"Jessie said that there were zombies at the mansion!"  
  
"Zombies? Tch....that's original..." Meowth said sarcastically. They then ran into about five of them. Meowth looked up. "Or maybe...it's not..."  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all three screamed at the top of their lungs, and ran in the other direction, with the zombies chasing after them.  
  
"What do we do now James-stein?" Meowth asked.  
  
"I..I...I DON'T KNOW! I'M SCARED! REALLY REALLY REALLY SCARED!"  
  
"Get a grip you idiot! I bet it's one of the boss's tricks! There's no such thing as.."  
  
They then ran into about ten more zombies popping out of the ground. "ZOMBIES!" They screamed.  
  
They turned around to see that they were surronded by zombies!   
  
They then heard laughter. They looked up to see the one and only....BLOODY! 


	7. "Bloody Encounter"

Chapter 7: Bloody Encounter  
  
"Who...are you?" James looked up at the man in the dark cloak standing in front of them.  
  
"Who...am I...? Who are you? Are you that guy that that girl was talking to?"  
  
"Girl...Jessie! What did you do to her!" He wanted to charge at him and beat the crap out of him.  
  
"Nothing...yet..." He glared evilly.  
  
James tried to charge to him, but two zombies held him back. He dropped Meowth and a zombie grabbed him too. Mondo fought to keep the zombies off him, but it was impossible, and the zombies grabbed him.  
  
Bloody laughed. "I am Bloody Zombie Dead. And that mansion you see ahead of you is mine..."  
  
"No it's not! That's Pokemon Mansion!"  
  
"Well..." He laughed. "It's mine now. Finders keepers, losers dead!" He kicked James in the stomach. He moaned and he sunk down off his feet, but the zombies still held him up.  
  
"James-san!" Mondo yelled, and the zombies tightened their grip.  
  
Meowth bit the zombie's hand and then spat. "Eww! It tastes like it's dead!"  
  
"It is dead you idiot!" Mondo said. "Oh, very sorry Meowth-Chan..."  
  
Meowth coughed. "It's ok, I'm use to it.."  
  
James looked up at Bloody, glaring at him. "Where is Jessie?" He growled.  
  
"Oh touchy touchy now. If I told you where the girl was, what fun would that be? Are you her boyfriend or something?"  
  
James blushed. "Well, I...I mean, NO!"  
  
"Ha ha...I can see it in your eyes, boy, you care very deeply about this girl.."  
  
"Who are you to tell me who I care about! If you layed a single hand on her, I'LL RIP YOU APART!!!" He screamed and struggled to get free.  
  
"Ha ha..ha..I'm sure you will.." He laughed and then his face turned the same way it did in the beggining. "Drop them."  
  
The zombies dropped James, Meowth, and Mondo.  
  
Bloody laughed. "Come and find her....if you dare...." He then disapeared, along with the other zombies.  
  
James stood there glaring. "NO! Why..." He turned to Mondo and Meowth. "Come on! We have to go find Jessie!" 


	8. "The Twerps Arive"

Chapter 8: The Twerps Arive  
  
"There it is!!" Ash pointed to the mansion up on the hill.  
  
Brock took out his binoculars. "You sure that's it?"  
  
"Positive! That's where the Pokemon show is going on right now!"  
  
Misty shivered. "It's so cold out here, and dark." She was wearing the same pink jacket she had on in the movie Revelation: Lugia/The Power of One.  
  
Ash laughed. "Don't worry, Misty! This will be great! I've been waiting for this for a long time..."  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu laughed.  
  
"Toge prrrrrrriiiiii!!!" And Togepi trilled.  
  
"Alright! You ready? Let's go!" Ash led them to the mansion. He knocked on the door. "Hello? Is anyone in there? Can you let us in? Please!"  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Hello!!?" He banged on the door, and sighed. He knocked again, and the door creaked open. Everyone gasped. "Uh...shall we go in?" Ash asked nervously.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
They walked inside slowly. "Where is everyone? Where's all the Pokemon?" Misty asked.  
  
The booths and benches were deserted, and there weren't any Pokemon in the cages. (No, they didn't die, they all ran away. I'm not that mean...I'm not about to ruin this story with bloody dead bodies and poor, innocent pokemon getting killed! *shiver*)  
  
Ash looked around. "Ok, I don't see anything here, maybe it's all upstairs.."  
  
"Maybe it's over.." Misty said.  
  
"Or maybe...They all ran away because they saw...ZOMBIES!"  
  
"Brock, that's crazy!" Misty told him.  
  
"No...there's..some...right...there.....heh heh.." They turned around to see, yes, ZOMBIES!   
  
They all screamed and ran up the steps. "Where do we go?"  
  
Brock saw a door. "There! Run in there!"  
  
They opened the door, slammed it, and locked it. They sank down. "Phew! That was close!"  
  
Misty shivered. "What were they? Were they REAL zombies?"  
  
"'Fraid so, that's what it looked like.." Ash said. He sighed. "Hoo boy...this isn't what I expected...."  
  
((Meanwhile))  
  
Jessie was in the room she was locked in. She sat on the bed, humming The Eboshi Tatara Song from Mononoke Hime. The tune of it gave her hope, and sounded so sweet without the words even. It reminded her of one of those old slave songs they use to sing so they would get hope for the future. She looked out the window, and still no sign of James. She started crying and bowed her head. She really missed him, and was scared. Scared of leaving the earth, scared of what Bloody was gonna do to her, and scared of what he would do to James. He was a madman from what she could tell.  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open, and there in the doorway stood Bloody. He looked angry. "He has arrived..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
He smiled. "That man..."  
  
"James...You mean James!"  
  
"I didn't want anyone to know about this...whoever knows will die!"  
  
She glared at him, and then, did a very stupid thing. She swung her hand at him and slapped his face. He glared at her with one eye open, and then held out his hand, blasting her back with a blast of dark energy. She hit the window and broke it, falling outside, but she managed to cling on to the sill. Below her she saw a graveyard, along with some zombies. She screamed and looked above her, seeing Bloody smiling and laughing sinisterly. "Well well...looks like this will be more fun for me."  
  
"Please! Don't kill me!"  
  
"Foolish idiot girl!" He grabbed her hands in attempt to pull her fingers off the sill. "Now....TIME TO DIE!!!" 


	9. Rescue?

Chapter 9: Rescue?  
  
"STOP!!!!!" A voice shouted.  
  
Bloody turned around. "What the?"  
  
"Leave her alone!!!" Something kicked him in the face and Bloody flew out the window and hit the ground below.   
  
Jessie looked up to see who it was. It was James! "James!!!"  
  
He looked angry as he watched Bloody fall to the ground. He hoped that he was dead. When he heard Jessie's voice he smiled and pulled her up into the room.  
  
Meowth and Mondo were behind. They saw Jessie safe and both smiled.  
  
"Jessie...I was so worried about you..." James said.  
  
Tears formed in Jessie's eyes and she couldn't say anything but hug James. She was so happy that she was safe! They turned around to see three kids and a Pikachu at the door. I don't have to tell you their names.  
  
"YOU!!" Ash shouted when he saw James.  
  
"THE TWERPS!!!" James shouted.  
  
Mondo smiled at them and waved. "Hi Ash!"  
  
Ash ignored him. "I BET IT WAS YOU WHO DID ALL THIS!!!!"  
  
"Did all what?"  
  
"You saw what it looked like out there! There's zombies and weird things happening! Ok, now who are the ones dressing up as zombies? Is it that Cassidy and Butch team? Huh? HUH?" He grabbed James' collor.  
  
"No! We didn't do this! This has nothing to do with Team Rocket!"  
  
Jessie growled. "How dare you accuse US of doing this when I've been suffering!!!"  
  
"Well, you desearve it!!" Ash shouted at her.  
  
James got really angry at the comment. He grabbed Ash's shoulders and shook him. "DON'T TALK THAT WAY ABOUT JESSIE!!!"  
  
Mondo and Brock went in between to stop fighting. "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!!!!!"  
  
They both stopped, but were glaring at each other.  
  
Brock looked at them. "Listen! It doesn't matter who did it, and I think that Team Rocket's made their point, so can we just get out of this creepy place?"  
  
Togepi thrilled for no reason in Misty's arms. "But if they didn't do it..." Misty pointed out. "Who did?"  
  
"Me.." A man with a black cape and black hair flew into the window. It was, of course, Bloody.  
  
Ash gasped. "Who....who are you?"  
  
Bloody laughed and stepped closer. "I am Bloody Zombie Dead. But you can call me Bloody...."  
  
Ash blinked. "Bloody? What kind of a name is Bloody?"  
  
"It isn't really. It's really Jon. But, ick, I hate that name, and the zombies raised me pratically all my life. So I stick with the name they gave me."  
  
"That's gross! You lived with zombies?" Misty yelled.  
  
Bloody glared at her. "I don't see anything wrong with it...."  
  
She backed away alittle at his glare.  
  
He laughed. "But.....you've seen too much of this and it's time for all of you to just die!!!" He held out his hands but then, there was a bright light outside that blinded his eyes.   
  
No it wasn't the sun, it was Giovanni's helicoptor! "JESSIE, JAMES, MONDO, AND MEOWTH!!! WHERE ARE YOU??" He called from a megaphone.  
  
"It's the boss!" James and Jessie said together.   
  
Jessie looked at James. "What do we do? What do we tell him?"  
  
James shrugged, and looked over to see Bloody had disapeared. "Where did he go?"  
  
"OH WELL! I'm getting out of here!!!" Jessie ran and jumped out of the window into the helicoptor. She was followed by James, Mondo, and Meowth. James turned around before jumping and glared at Ash, and then jumped.  
  
Ash glared right back.  
  
The helicoptor left, reveiling the sun was just starting to rise 


End file.
